


Turning Her Into Art

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Bathroom Sex, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Brainwashing, Captivity, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Dark, Descent into Madness, Domestic Violence, Dressing Room Sex, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Extremely Underage, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Forced Masturbation, Hallucinations, Historical Roleplay, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Loneliness, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love/Hate, Manipulative Relationship, Naked Cuddling, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Nude Modeling, Obedience, Obsessive Behavior, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Painting, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensuality, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Sharing a Bed, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eleven-year old Emma Swan met one mysterious and very inviting woman one evening in an ice cream shop. Not knowing that Regina Mills was the person who would turn her world upside down and change the person she was with one particular event, and many more that'd follow.She was wrapped around the woman's finger and nothing could change that.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 188





	Turning Her Into Art

**Author's Note:**

> !! be aware of the tags !!  
> If you DON'T like the subject of this story, please leave :)) 
> 
> It's very f*cked up and includes very dubious stuff, so please be aware of that. 
> 
> I do not condone any of the illegal actions  
> contained in this story  
> in real life - this is purely fiction.
> 
> Also: English isn't my first language & I was too lazy to correct the chapter, so sorry for any mistakes --

_2004, Storybrooke_

* * *

"No way!" Emma giggled but kept her eyes on the gigantic mansion that was surrounded by multiple trees, a fountain in the front and a lake on the side. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was too beautiful. 

"And you live here all alone?" she asked, fumbling with the fabric of the skirt she was wearing. 

Regina Mills, owner of the mansion, nodded with a polite smile. She had kept some distance between herself and the girl but felt confidence in her rising, with the excitement that was shown on Emma's face. The cheeks of the blue-eyed girl were heated, the eyes glistening in awe. 

"Well, yes. But I enjoy some visitors from time to time," she gestured to the girl, then pointed back to the mansion "And it's not that overwhelming anymore to me, once you've been living here for more than seven years it's just…simply home, you know? Nothing special" 

"What, no - it's awesome! Not simple and not _not_ special, at all!"

Regina's smile didn't falter, it only grew with satisfaction. 

"I'm flattered, my dear… And I'd love to see your reaction to how it's on the inside," she stated, "And after all, aren't we here to make some art?" With a gentleness that she had always been providing others with did she put a hand on the slim shoulder of the girl. 

"Come with me," she added.

Emma walked towards the entrance and felt a sudden nervousness overtake her body. The hand of Ms. Mills put only a little pressure on her but it was enough to notice the warmth that came with it. She had only met the woman two weeks ago, when she was at her favorite ice cream shop, in the evening. But it's not as if she didn't trust her, she realized from the first second of talking to her that she was a very gentle person, somewhat lonely but downright generous. 

Ms. Mills had told her all about the paintings of hers, she was an artist, she had empathized. And at the suggestion to paint Emma, the girl wasn't able to resist. A painting of herself? There was something captivating about it. 

And although, she wasn't overly interested in art, she sure was interested in Ms. Mills being interesting in her. 

The young girl halted next to Ms. Mills when they stood in front of the door. 

"Just a moment," the woman commented as she grabbed her handbag and looked for the keys, "Here we go!" 

She felt Emma's eyes on her every move, it was obvious to her that she was a little nervous but didn't comment on it and put the key into the locker. She turned it. A buzzing sound followed as she turned to the security system next to the door and typed in the password to enter her home.

"Make yourself comfortable," her words were said before she opened the door fully. But when she did, the audible gasp next to her didn't surprise her. 

Her home was her everything, not only a place to sleep in but to create art. And that specific art was visible, presented in almost every corner of her mansion. 

There were uncountable pieces of portraits on the walls to both of their sides. A Chandelier on the ceiling that put everything in a pleasantly warm light. And there was a sideboard on the left with multiple drawings on it. Wherever they looked there was something that spoke for Regina's passion. 

"What do you think?" Regina whispered as if it would destroy the delightful atmosphere if she spoke louder. 

"Uhm… so overwhelming." The girl turned to every side, her gaze roaming the art as she walked a few steps forward. "No, really, it's stunning!" 

"Oh dear, you're sweet-talking me! You can't stop with it now or else I'll be completely disappointed," Regina teased and put her handbag on the sideboard. 

Emma giggled, put a few strands of hair behind the ear, then pulled her ponytail over her right shoulder, "I won't." 

Regina halted for a second, contemplated how to procced, now that they were both inside. She stepped a little closer to the girl, a gentle smile on her lips after she realized that Emma was back at staring at the different portraits, her side turned to her.

A thought crossed her mind and before she knew, she was standing right behind the girl. And she didn't need to think twice about it, now that she was so close to her, on top of that catching the scent of the blonde. It reminded her of vanilla, maybe a shampoo of hers? Overall, she gave off a scent that reminded her of spring... with that, she stepped even closer and her knees were grazed with the fabric of Emma's skirt. 

The girl's head only reached Reginas chest. But it was something she found herself liking a lot.

She lifted a hand, careful and unrushed, and twirled that one strand of hair around her finger that Emma had stuck behind the ear. She noticed an immediate change in the girl's posture. How a hand of hers clenched into a fist. And how she tilted her head slightly to the side. 

Regina smirked. And by the next time she breathed - once more, pushed herself closer, her midsection brushed against the girl's back with small pressure. 

Then she tugged the strand of hair with a calmness she loved about herself. 

"Can I paint you know?" she mumbled. 

There was a short pause. Then a shy, almost confused nod. 

"Very well! But I'm going to make some tea before we start… you'll love the taste of it, it's one of my secret recipes."

* * *

"So... This is my art studio", she clarified as she held Emma's hand and lead them both inside a large room. There wasn't a lot; only a canvas which was almost as big as Emma, different tubes with paint, some brushes on the ground and a brown leather armchair that was positioned in front of the canvas. 

The most eye-catching thing were the windows, though. The entire left wall was almost only windows. Really tall ones, starting from the very bottom and only ending a few inches before they'd hit the ceiling. 

The room was illuminated with the amount of light that was able to shine through. 

"It's beautiful," Emma complimented again, her words only a whisper while clenching her skirt with her free hand. She was a little shaky on her legs, not feeling as awake as she usually did. 

Regina's eyes followed the movement, a voice in her head stating that the girl wasn't entirely comfortable. She tugged at Emmas hand, expecting her to look up - which she did after a second. 

"I have a surprise for you, as well, my dear," she began, "Well, actually it's something I always do but just by myself and because it's your painting, I want you to experience it with me... so that it can be our special, little thing."

Confusion was displayed on Emmas face but with it came a large amount of curiosity. 

"It's behind the armchair…" her voice drifted of as she walked to it. Emma was close to her, as always, while Ms. Mills stroked the back of her hand with her thumb. 

As they stood next to the armchair, Regina gestured to it and positioned the girl in front of it, "Here, sit," she directed her.

Emma shivered the moment she sat down, the leather was cool, it was uncomfortable at first when her naked calves touched it but she got used to it pretty fast. While sitting down she hadn't noticed that Ms. Mills had grabbed a large basket full of fabrics, it was chaotic and she wondered what it was. First thought was that it might've been a curtain but she couldn't imagine that. 

Her eyes grew when she saw what was hidden in there. 

Regina had tugged at the many layers of fabric, then pulled out the first dress. It was made out of satin, shimmered golden in the light and looked very enchanting to Emma. The second one followed, equally as beautiful. Then the third. And after the third one, a fourth dress followed, many more were displayed by the woman and Emma couldn't help but being completely amazed by the beautiful, fairy-like dresses.

"Wow... they're beautiful!" 

Regina smiled. 

"Which one is it that you want to wear for the painting?" she asked and looked down at the pile of clothes. 

When there wasn't an immediate answer but only silence was when she looked up and found the girl struggling for an answer. "Or" she shrugged,"…you could try them all on and then decide which one you like the best?" She was satisfied with the nod of consent that followed, straight away. 

"Great - let's start then!" Regina declared and grabbed a dress that was the closest to her. "Here, I'll help with the back laces." 

"Oh-" Emma began to sputter, her fingers racing to her skirt, like she always did when she became too nervous to stay completely focused, "I think I can… close it myself." The sound of her voice was undecided, not more than a whisper.

It made Regina shake her head with a playful laugh, "Oh, I apologize, of course you can - I just - well I just thought you'd have difficulties with the laces as all women have. But if you're already used to them, well that's even better." 

She turned around, stepped away from the girl and towards the canvas. 

"U-hm, and where can I put my clothes?", Emma asked, still sitting in the armchair and seemingly frozen in place. 

"Darling, I just had all of the floors in this house cleaned thoroughly, so don't mind it. Well yes, it was actually a couple of days ago, uh - the smell of the disinfectant… that was no fun, let me tell you that…" She drifted off when she saw Emma still sitting. A frown appeared on her face, "It won't take the entire rest of the day, will it, little one?"

The small smirk was proof of it being meant as a harmless tease. 

But Emma took it to heart and got up on weak legs. "I just, I don't know, couldn't I change in your bathroom?" - "With the dresses?" Regina asked, pretending to be surprised, "Oh, you don't really mean that… look at them, they're too long and the basket's too heavy. You'd drag them all on the floor, I mean, I just said that it's all clean and all but still... can't you just do it here?"

A pause followed. 

Reginas gaze stayed on the girl as she kept her facial expressions neutral. 

"You know" she started, couldn't help it but approach the girl once again. "If I were in your position I'd be in that dress so fast you couldn't even follow with those big, sparkly and very pretty eyes of yours, Emma." The words had an immediate effect on the girl, a shy smile appeared on her face. 

"Here, I'm going to start with your hair…" Regina mumbled. Her hand reached for the girl as she walked around her, close enough for their shoulders to touch.

She stood right behind her and put a hand on the girl's upper arm as she pulled her backwards, closer to her. Without hesitation her touches were executed, the way her fingertips brushed up against the soft and pale skin of the eleven-year old was a dream come true. 

"Come a little closer," she whispered near to her ear, grasped the ponytail and tugged at it with only small strength. The back of the girl was now pressed against her body. And before she realized it her legs touched the front of the armchair. "We're going to sit down, that way it's even cozier."

Emma did as she was told and sat back on her bottom while Regna kneeled behind her, pulling the girl closer with every move. Closer than she would've thought was ever going to happen, both of them took a shaky breath. 

Regina took the hair tie and dragged it down, "Such beautiful hair, darling." 

It was as if Emma lost her voice but the woman didn't mind, she found comfort in her own voice and felt as if she controlled every single thing with it - which she did. 

"Has your skin always been this soft?" she asked, stroking Emma's neck with her palm while pushing the hair to side with the other.

There was an attempted shrug but the girl couldn't even finish that one, so she sat still, captured in this moment, contemplating what to do but realizing it was best to just sit still. Ms. Mills was an artist, she was preparing both of them for the painting. Although there was a certain heat in this room that made her a little unsure of what they were doing - it was unusual, something she had never experienced before… this tension. It was somehow uncomfortable but she didn't want to hurt Ms. Mills feelings. 

She understood the woman's hand on her neck as a massage. But there were shivers tingling down her back as Ms. Mills used her nails to leave traces on her skin which turned it into something more, she thought. 

Then the fingers went to her shoulder, stroking the skin there, being soft and slow. Emma realized how her breathing calmed down with it and how she was able to relax a litte bit.

"I'm just... going to make you even more comfortable." And without knowing what those words meant was she only realizing a second later that Ms. Mills had pushed down the short sleeve of the tank top she was wearing. 

"Wh-", she tried to turn around but was held in place by a sudden hand grip on her side. 

"Have you ever been kissed before?" Regina asked the little girl in her arms. Out of nowhere as it was just the first thing that came up. 

"Kissed? You mean… by a boy?"

Emma crinkled her nose and looked over her shoulder. Although she hadn't expected to be so close to Ms. Mills. Their faces were too close, she felt the woman's breath on her forehead. Thus, she tried to lean back. But it didn't really help much, mainly because she was still feeling her hands on her body and they continued causing those heating shivers.

The warmth wouldn't leave and it started to almost feel like a dream. Like she was wrapped in transparent sheets - she was still able to look through it but there was an extreme feeling of heaviness on her, it pushed down on her, kept her still.

It was more than just the gentle hand strokes of Ms. Mills.

Especially when the woman's head bent down, the sudden touch of her soft and full lips on her shoulder were irritating and provoked a quiet sigh - Emma frowned. But she couldn't stop it, her breathing was too heavy and it felt good to finally release it. 

And they weren't real kisses, she thought to herself, it was more as if she was testing out her skin, maybe for the painting? Although that was a ridicules thought, it helped her to calm down even more. The woman's lips traced down her arm, they were slightly opened and left wet spots along the way. 

Emma was speechless. 

Then felt one hand of Ms. Mills on her neck, her fingers were wrapped around her jaw as they tilted the girls head back, so much that she was pressed against her upper body, laying in her arms. 

"You're so gorgeous… like a... princess" Regina whispered and went on with the small kisses. She brushed her bottom lip back up her neck, pushed her teeth against the silky-soft skin of the girl and took a taste of it. The tip of her tongue licked behind her ear. And she couldn't resist to smile at the sight of the girl. 

Emma's eyelids flickered, her mouth was slightly agape and her breathing loud enough for her to hear without trying to. 

"I'm going to make you feel… even better," Regina started mumbling while captivating Emma with open-mouthed kisses, "It helps me to paint the picture of you, my darling. It makes you... so much more desirable. So much more… enchanting."

Emma took note of the words but was too much in her own headspace to actually listen to it.

"It's all about the face... about the look and the sweet, sweet sparkle in your eyes", Regina whispered and grabbed the chin of Emma, pulled it upwards so much she had to strech her little back to follow the wordless instructions. 

"You need to trust me," she urged, "Trust me to make you feel good… like butter, melting with the harmless warmth of the sun… you're going to enjoy it, a lot. It's hidden in your skin, this… pleasure. I simply need to find it, I'll find it with your help."

While the grip around Emma's jaw helped her to put the girl into a dizzy and oblivious state, her other hand went further down her throat, brushed against those delicate collar bones of hers and further more, down her sweet breasts - they weren't even developed yet. And it was this exact intimacy that made it burn between her thighs. 

The knowledge of this girl being seduced into turning into this appealing and attractive piece of art.

She grasped the thin material of girl's tank top and tugged on it. Then embraced the warm skin of her lower stomach with a sigh. "Your skin's probably one of my favorite things about you..." she stated in a hushed voice. "I like you so much, Emma. You are a very special girl and I'll be there for you, forever." 

It was a promise that made Emma gave in completely, it was something she had always wanted more than anything. And she knew that this was it. The powerful feeling everyone talks about when being with people they adore and love.

Ms. Mills wanted to be with her just like everyone does when sharing an affection for someone. And she knew that it was scary and unfamiliar, even maybe forbidden - to be this close with someone, to undress with others watching, to be hugged this tightly, as the workers in the orphanage taught them in their early years. But she needed this as this was different. She needed this warmth. 

And it was all about the art, she reminded herself. 

Closed her eyes when her skirt was hitched up and Ms. Mills' hand went between her thighs. 

"You're doing great, such a good girl." Immediate words of praise were said and confirmed Emma's mind set. This was needed. 

Regina couldn't truly believe that she had actually succeeded. She touched Emma's knickers with her thumb first… trying out the feeling of the thin material and what was underneath it. Then pressed down with her flat hand and heard the girls gasp in a second. Emma clenched her thighs together but that wouldn't stop Regina to begin with her stroking the thin material. Her most private spot. 

"You're the most beautiful… when you're letting me touch you." Regina moaned slightly and pulled the knickers to the side. Then was welcomed by the oh-so soft, young and hairless pussy. 

The girl in her arms was trembling, visibly scared but hesitant to do anything and this was why she was perfect. She was a natural follower. 

But the moment her fingers parted those appetizing lips, the girl flinched. Then she tensed. Opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, but it was the same moment that Regina pressed down on her clit and began to rub in circle motions. Very slowly but highly persistent. 

"Aah-" The girl sighed, widened her eyes and grabbed for Regina's wrist with trembling fingers. She swallowed hard and couldn't finish one thought as the pressure between her legs grew with every second. A sigh left her throat and then she whimpered. This was too intense. Something she had never felt before. 

"You can feel it, right? This is it, Emma," the woman commented in a raspy voice, "Just let go… come one, lean back some more and let this feeling take over… accept it and will be the most amazing thing." 

It didn't take long before the girl was a whining, shaking mess, still being held by the throat and pressed against Regina. Her cheeks were heated, the body limb. 

Regina's finger worked on her without a pause, she bit her bottom lip when the girl's pussy started glistening with wetness. 

"There we go." She used another finger to rub the inner lips with long strokes. With a little less pressure but kept it in a steady rhythm. Then used the finger to press against the tiny hole of her pussy. The girl scrunched up her face even and Regina saw how her breath hitched.

"You're so good..."

She pushed her fingertip inside the hole, just a little bit. And groaned with arousal. Emma's pussy was tight and the muscles clenched around her finger with a strenght she fell in love with, immediately. 

"So, so, so good," her voice was hoarse. Her finger pushed inside her even more, pumping in and out in a fast pace - now that Regina sat in a pool of her own arousal, she wanted her finger to be completely inside the girl, so that her knuckles would brush up against her wet pussy, stroking until even more wetness would come. Hell, she wanted her entire hand inside this girl's sweet, tight hole. 

But then Emma let out a low sound of pain.

Regina first thought was to ignore it. To just shush the girl and go on with it. 

But she had to remember that there was a way bigger picture to keep in mind and for that she needed to be patient.

So she slowed down and focused on rubbing her clit, again.

The room was filled with Emma's sighs and whimpering sounds of heat.

Her fragile body started to shake like a leaf, she even sobbed for a second. "Aaahh… ple-ase I... this is tooo-" Then a wave of pleasure hit her. She squeaked with no end, mewled like a kitten and threw her head back but was steadied by the hand on her throat.

The girl squeezed her thighs together. Tried to push it away, this intensity… her entire body felt limb except for her lower body. The muscles in her abdomen clenched, her legs were shaking abnormally. 

A loud cry left her throat and she couldn't breathe for what felt like an eternity.

Her heartbeat calmed after that, slowly but surely as she let out a shaky breath. 

Tears glistened in her eyes and she was relieved that it was over although she was filled with a new kind of satisfaction. She realized now how tired she just was. And couldn't even keep her eyes open for any longer. 

"See darling - how lovely… now you just need to get in that dress and we can finally start with the painting!" 

**Author's Note:**

> The story will be written in One-Shot-like chapters. :))


End file.
